Bar Talk
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: Oz has something to ask Xander concerning Willow.


**So I have been wanting to do a story where someone asks Xander's opinion/blessing/etc on Willow getting married. I see Xander as Willow's big brother (after the whole 'clothes fluke' deal) and as her real family. Her parents aren't around much and when they are it seems like they ignore her, so Xander is the closest family member she has in her mind. Also, I guess this would be considered slightly AU due the fact that I'm going about this story as if Willow chooses Oz over Tara. So yeah… **

"Xander, I have something I want to ask you," Oz told him while the girls were off to get drinks. The gang was at a local bar. Now that they were all twenty-one, they were able to go to places other than the Bronze to hang out. Xander had found a great little university bar one day while the others in class.

"Go for it man," Xander told him, finishing up the last of his beer. He frowned at the empty bottle and turned his attention back to Oz.

"I want to ask Willow to marry me but with her parents being out of the country for so long it's hard to get their blessing. Besides, I think it would mean more to her if it came from you. It would mean more for me too."

Xander stared at him, shocked for a moment. "Wow, Oz. Thanks, and I think it's great that you want to marry Willow. You have my blessing to propose to Willow. You two are good for each other, even with the werewolf thing."

"Thanks," Oz nodded with a little smile.

"So, not to sound like a gossiping school girl, but when are you going to ask her?"

"Buffy said this week looks pretty slow, so I was going to her down to the beach for a few days. Just the two of us."

"Who's the her?" Willow grinned coming over and handing Oz his drink. She sat on his lap and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "The beach sounds fun. Can I be the her?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "There's this one girl who's always hanging around the band. I was think of taking her."

Willow slapped him playfully on the arm. "Jerk."

"Of course you're the her," he chuckled, stroking his hand through her hair as they turned their attention back to the other two.  
"So Buffy?" Xander said, taking his drink from her. "Are we going to patrol tonight?"

"I might do a few rounds later but it's been super quiet lately. It's got Giles wigging out. Not that I blame him. When the Hellmouth is quiet, it means something is most likely up."

"Which means if something doesn't pop up soon, Giles is going to have us all trying to figure out what it is that isn't happening," Xander sighed.

"Goody, research party," Willow grinned.

"Your excitement disgusts me Wills. It's truly disturbing, you're relationship with books."

"Sorry, Xand, I know you're a bit touchy on that subject. Not being able to read a book and all."

"Ouch, Will. Where'd you learn to dish it out like that?" Buffy laughed.

"I don't know," she smiled. "But I like it. It's like a whole new me. The funny, good come back, sarcastic me."

"Whoa girl, down," Buffy chuckled. "Last time we heard that, alter ego vamp Willow paid us a visit and nearly killed us all."

"Right," she sighed. "Not good."

"You looked good though," Oz mumbled.

"Oz!" Willow chuckle.

"Sorry, Will, I've got to agree with Wolf Boy. You did look good as a vamp, you even gave Giles a run for his money," Xander laughed, ignorning Oz's slight glare.

"Ew," Buffy frowned.

"I recognize your 'ew' and raise you an ugh! Xander that's disgusting!" Willow shuddered.

Xander ignored her and asked, "So, who wants to dance?"

"I've still got part of a paper I have to finish up.," Willow told him.

"Come on Wills, be a procrastinator for a change. Live in the moment. Just live a little," Xander whined.

"I did…all week. My paper is due tomorrow," she glared at him. Each night, Xander had somehow convinced them all to stay until closing.

"Oh," he frowned. "Sorry."

"Want me to help proof read it?" Oz offered.

She nodded, standing up. "That would be great."

"Alright, see you guys later," Oz told his friends.

"Bye guys," Willow said hugging both of them in turn before taking Oz's hand and heading towards the door.

"So you want to know a secret?" Xander asked as they watched the werewolf wrap his arms around the witch's waist and pull her closer to him.

"Oz is going to propose to Willow?" Buffy asked with a smirk.

Xander's face fell, his mouth agape. "How did you know?" he asked, horrified.

"He wanted my advice on the ring," she shrugged.

"I never get to know anything first," he pouted, laying his head on the table in defeat.

"Come on," Buffy laughed, taking his hand and leading him out to the dance floor. "Let's dance."

**Well, that's all folks. Leave your opinion on your way out. It only takes a few moments and I would love it ever so much if you did.  
**

**Love,  
Spike. **


End file.
